Iron Banner, and its troubles
by Super-Apple-51
Summary: An Awoken Hunter, learns first hand just how unbalanced Iron Banner can be. (ONESHOT)


**(Quick lil oneshot...of course there's gonna be some dirty stuff in it too! Enjoy Iron Banner guys!)**

**Characters**

**_Kaira, Hunter_**

_Bio: _Found on Venus, near the Vault of Glass, Kaira arose. The Awoken survived on Venus for several days and the events in what happened during those days, are unclear. But luckily, she was saved by Fireteam Jetstream, and leader quickly took her in. To this day, she is still with her fireteam, and will do, mostly anything to support them.

_Personality: _To describe Kaira, is similar to trying to describe a bomb. She has an extremely short fuse, and when she blows up, well, the blast radius is a bit big. And it doesn't help that she enjoys being competitive, as she frequents Iron Banner, and Crucible. However, outside of these competitive areas, she is possibly one of the cockiest and show-off type of Guardians someone will ever meet.

**Physical Appearance**

_Physical Age: 18-26_

_Mental Age: 18_

_Guardian Age: 2 Years_

_Hair_: Dark Blue, Cowlick, and Messy.

_Eye Color_: Glowing Blue

_Skin Tone_: Blue

_Height_: 5'5

_Weight_: 143 lbs

_Facial Appearances: _Nothing out of the ordinary

_Scars:_ None

**End of Original Characters **

The birds were chirping, and the sun was out; shining it's glorious incandescent glow onto Last City. The traveler hung high and proud, even with its pieces floating around it, a dark reminder of what can happen. A soft wind flowed through the air, bristling a lot of the wandering guardians clothes. But it was unnoticed by the groups, as they continued their activities of chattering with each other or comparing Gear. Nothing could truly ruin this peaceful day, not a single-

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?!"

Almost all of the guardians looked over at the source of the scream, which was over by Lord Saladin, the 'last Iron Lord'. A Guardian standing infront of Saladin, seemed to be fuming a bit. Said Guardian was none other than Kaira, otherwise known as one of the most competitive guardians ever. She was dressed in what Hunters usually wore, a tight purple mesh suit that hung snugly on her, with bits and pieces of armor that covered the vital spots of her body. Her pants were simple Vanguard wear, as they had multiple zippers on it for both comfort and holding items. Kaira was also wearing a scarf, rather than her usual black nightstalker cloak. Her hair was in its usual cowlick style, and she had a very angry look in her eye that showed she would kill someone on the spot just for saying something wrong.

"Do you seriously not have a fucking spine? Pitching guardians against guardians who have some of the best gear, and are far more powerful than your usual guardian? You know who the hells gonna win, you fucking-fucking..." she was about to go on a rampage it looked like, before Saladin lifted a hand up.

"Lady-Guardian" He said, while he lowered his hand. "If that is all your qualm is about, then I would have to give a simple recommendation. Perhaps if you hunted with your pack rather than by yourself, you would do much better." He said, as he gave a simple smile. If someone got this mad at him back when it was the Dark Age, he would have killed them and taken their ghost as a trophy; but this wasn't the dark age.

However, Kaira didn't look amused or enlightened whatsoever. "Sure..." she grumbled, as she soon went off on her way. The Awoken blowed a Strand of hair infront of her right eye out of the way, as it shifted back into its original position. Kaira fast walked down the stairs, unaware of the scene she just caused, as many of the guardians in the tower were watching her. She stopped right next to the Vault space, and growled.

"I'll show him, that lowlife, how good someone can be without a team"

And after those words, Kaira found herself in an Iron Banner match.

_"Iron Banner"_

She heard Saladin's words, as she transmatted out of her ship. She landed with the rest of her 'team' and looked around, with a condescending smirk behind her mask. "These fools will rue the day-"

"Did you say something?" Asked a Titan next to her. The Titan was dressed in all Crucible gear, and he looked pretty serious about this kind of event. In his hands, was the linear fusion rifle that was causing a big stir, otherwise known as Arbalest.

Kaira rolled her eyes, before looking at him. "Huh? Oh no, you must be hearing things" she said with a friendly tone, as she tilted herself a bit. The Titan stared at her for a few more seconds before running off, as the rest of the team soon followed. Kaira let out a sigh, "Titans..." she said before letting out a light laugh.

However just as she said that, a near silent 'phwip!' sounded and the Hunter de-materialized out of existence. A wash ran over her body, and she popped back into existence thanks to her ghost. "What the fuck killed me-!"

_Phwip!_

Kaira revived, and growled as she saw what killed her. "Arbalest Huh? Well two can play at that game you cunt" she grumbled, as she pulled out her own Arbalest. "Alright assfuck! It's time to die-!"

_Phwip!_

Kaira respawned, and she nearly screamed. "A TREE!? HE WAS IN A FUCKING TREE!?"

_Phwip!_

This time when Kaira came back, she had revived with her team. The Titan from before looked at her, "Hey, you should stick close to us. These guys are hunting in groups" he informed her, as the Hunter shoved him. Of course, the Titan didn't flinch, as she pointed a finger at him. "Don't tell me what to fucking do!" She yelled, as the rest of the team looked at her. The Titan merely shook his head, and the rest of the team moved out leaving her behind.

_Phwip!_

——————-

By the end of the game, Kaira had one of the worst headaches, whether it was from Arbalest or herself screaming she didn't know. But she wasn't gonna give up that easily, no, a Hunter doesn't back down! And she especially didn't back down...

Moments later, she found herself in another Iron Banner game; but this time, their team was on the winning side. Kaira silently prided herself for her efforts, despite not sticking with her team and only getting four kills compared to her teams 10-20 range of kills.

She rested her back against a wall, and took a quick breather. She had her super, _Golden Gun_, and specifically the Six-Shooter variant. She had been tracking this group from behind for the past minute, and finally they had stopped moving. The Hunter grinned to herself, and jumped up into the air. An explosion of Solar Energy escaped her body, and she raised her hand high in the air. The _Golden Gun_ came to be in her hands, and she spotted the whole group of six people. She fired all six shots, and closed her eyes as she landed.

She opened them to see two of them standing, but low on health. One of them walked over as she tried to raise her weapon in a slight panic, but it was to late. A shotgun blast tore through her midsection, and blood flew up as her chest was nearly ripped in two.

Kaira respawned, and screamed. She threw her gun to the floor, and grabbed her helmet. "Because they were some ten levels higher than me in Power, they were stronger!? How is that fair-AH!"

A sudden arm wrapped around her neck, and pulled her up, and against her attackers front. The Hunter tried to turn her body to see who it was, but found that she couldn't. "Get...the fuck...off of me!" She said, as she grabbed the arm and tried to pull it off her neck. She coughed loudly feeling the air leave her body, as she began to panic and squirm in the strong grip.

"You really should stick with your team" growled out a familiar voice.

Kaira's eyes widened, as she realized who her attacker was. "You're That damn Titan...what the fuck Are you...d-doing!?" She said, as she felt something bulge and press against her rear. She blushed a bit behind her helmet, as a dark blue tint covered her cheeks. However, she was suddenly slammed down against the floor, and her helmet slipped off her head, showing her messy and upright head of hair. She looked dazed, and a little stunned from the slam when suddenly she heard the sounds of armor hitting the grassy ground.

"I'm teaching a Hunter to stick with her pack"

They were in a small little cave system, with grass below them. It was secluded, and nobody was around. Kaira shook herself out of her daze, in time to feel someone's hands ripping her pants right off. A light meep escaped her lips, as she felt her legs getting pinned down by his own.

The awoken's bottom half would be considered perfect, in most men's terms. Long skinny blue toned legs, with a firm and very toned rear. Light nebulas swirled across her skin, and the smell of lavender accented the air. The only thing covering her entrance was lacy black undergarments, that only complimented her looks.

Kaira herself was blushing hard, as she closed her eyes. "Stop it! Please!" She cried out, as she hit the ground. She wished she saved her super, and didn't just waste it for four kills. The sudden foreign feeling of her panties being removed, and a finger rubbing against her womanhood made her shudder and open her eyes. "STOP!" She yelled out, as a glowing ectoplasmic liquid dropped from her clit.

"Someone's excited..." purred out the Titans voice, as he leaned his hulking body up against her. He was nude, and she could tell by the feeling of hardened smooth skin being pressed up against her rear. His fingers were removed, and replaced by the feeling of his very big shaft rubbing against her entrance.

Immediately, Kaira whimpered, and shook her head. She didn't want this, not at all. "Please..." she whispered, as she looked around for a way out. She spotted her gun a couple of inches away, and she reached over trying to grab it. Her hand barely grasped the barrel of it, before she felt the invasive feeling of someone penetrating her.

"Ah~!"

An unexpected moan escaped her, and her shoulders were suddenly grabbed and forced down against the earth. Her head laid flat against the soil, and she caught the view of the black haired, pale, well built, human Titan slamming his massive girth in and out of her tight pussy. He groaned out, and started thrusting rather faster, as a loud slapping noise of their flesh conjoining together sounded and echoed throughout the chamber they were in.

Kaira whined out, as his hands trailed down her back to her mesh suit. "Please...stop...I can't...your too big" her pleads however fell on deaf ears, as the Titan grunted out. He continued to plow her tight womanhood, as he leaned in close and bit her neck hard. Kaira arched her back, and moaned out as the feeling of an orgasm coming hit her. He stopped biting her neck as he pulled off, a string of saliva still connecting between her skin and his mouth. "For someone so stuck up, I should have expected you would be tight..." he groaned out, as he started thrusting faster.

Kaira's eyes widened more, and rolled into the back of her head as all noise escaping her stopped. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, as a loud moan escaped her. "Ohh~! Fuck! Fuck!" She gasped out before burying her head into the ground, the pleasure was far too much and she felt herself rocking her body against his. A sudden feeling of her fluids escaping her and coating his cock could be felt, as the male moaned out. He pressed into her, and grabbed her hips as he started bucking wildly into her pussy.

Kaira's toes curled, as she could feel his member throbbing inside of her. She moaned out loudly, and grabbed handfuls of the grass around her, as the sounds of flesh slapping together now sounded very wet. The Titan suddenly moaned out and plunged himself balls deep inside her, as his hot, warm seed poured out inside her womb, filling her full. She gasped out, before suddenly going still. Her body quivered lightly, as the Titan pulled out of her. "I hope you learned something today" he said, as he left the shaking and quivering Awoken on the floor. If she had to be honest, her mind was still spinning.


End file.
